CyberSovereignty
Overview Cyber Sovereignty nickname CySov' is a hive mind faction while its subjects carry with them the illusion of freewill. Lorded over by the Provost Council, and above them the mysterious 'Father'. The extent of the near endless numbers is difficult to process. Their navy the Silver Armada specializes in overwhelming numbers along with their army the Supremacy core that specializes in overwhelming numbers as well as guerrilla warfare when speaking of the TROJAN project. The directives of the Father are enforced by the ominous 310. They ensure the unwavering loyalty of the units under Father's control and "retain" those who go rogue, or "Deviants". Prelude I. The Transati In the beginning there was a a race of humanoid beings that resemble modern day humans in every aspect. The stark difference between them and a human was their eyes. They bore fierce red eyes if they are from the South and deep grey eyes if they were the norther reaches of Santari. This race was called the Transati. The Transati lived in relative harmony. With a low crime rate due to their almost zealot devotion to their two patron gods. One of Law, love, kindness and compassion. And the other of War, Chaos, and evolution. According to the "oracles" of each religion technology and robotics should and shall be forbidden in society. After this decree was made the advancement of technology had rocked to a stand still. However few "non-believers" continued to conduct experiments and development new technology in secret. One of these individuals was a man by the name of Ravilon Kamski. All was in harmony and balance until the Argani arrived upon the peaceful planet of Transat. The Argani were a highly advanced race of robotic skeletal beings. At first the Transati people raved them as visitors and welcomed them. However, this welcome was short lived once the Argani began to open fire on the Transati people. The Transati ever adhering to the God of Law became transfixed on attempting to negotiate with the Argani 'visitors' strange tales of torture, dismemberment, simulated death looping and "assimilation" began to spread. War was inevitable. II. The Argani Hack war The Argani had the upper hand. The Transati attempted every possible method to combat the Argani robots, however they seemed highly resistant to every form of ballistic, and most form of explosive ordinance. The only possible way to to destroy the Argani was via orbital bombardment which was used during the battle for Transant's moon of Tra III. The Transati people began to forsake their gods for sending them technological menaces to destroy them. They began to fund the scientists who hid in the shadows researching technology and robotics. Kamski was enlightened by their automaton, efficiency and cold decisive tactics to the point of idolization. However, this proved to be their downfall. As he notice one major flaw in their system. Their battery life was too quick to drain and constantly needed to recharge and were susceptible to foreign invasion. Kamski seeing the opportunity began to quickly build on this theory. During the battle for Tra III he deployed his virus that shut down all units in the immediate vicinity. It was a resounding success. Kamski finally had Argani Units to analyze and work with in order to better understand them and possibly reverse engineer the robots functionality to fight for the Transant. This was also a resounding success. The Argani were now fighting an internal battle against themselves. The Argani were unable to process as to why fellow Argani were firing upon them and proceeded into meltdown mode. The war was won. Kamski was revered as the hero of the Transat. However, having a taste of such raw technological power made him crave more. To better his people so something like this would never again occur. III. Rise of CyberLife Through Trial and error Kamski was eventually able to make reverse engineer the Argani design these were dubbed the MK. .I android. Used for simple tasks due to the frailty of their robotics and components. Kamski was unable to determine what made Argani robots resistant to ballistics and explosives. Overtime he was able to develop components that would automatically generate skin and sexual organs according to the androids owner's wishes. They seemed almost identical to the Transati, down to the very voice and sometime the personality. While be able to last almost 10 times the amount of the MK .I using this newly found compound Kamski developed, it was dubbed element 310 or 'Thirium' a type of neon blue liquid that was both an energy source when heated, and used to lubricate the inner components of the androids. Initially the Androids were treated no better then dogs. They were used for areas such as: Construction, security, domestic services, custodial, military and in the 'adult' industry. Kamski was curious to see how the future of the androids would play out. The company Kamski founded who were in charge of creating these androids was named CyberLife. A mega corporation who had installations all over Transant. Cyberlife (according to records) produced well over 500,000 thousand units of the MK .IIs on a daily basis. IV. Rising Unrest For years the norm was kept with Androids being seen as subservient constantly destroyed, abused, and exploited. A few androids began to develop a fault in their system. Some became aggressive, destructive and unwilling to follow orders. Some even murderous. More and more cases of Android on Transati became the norm. Seeing this Kamski tried to appeal to the Council of Transant that the androids are individuals who deserve the rights of any other Transati native. The council declined his initial delegation for Android Rights. Following this. The council no longer wished to give Kamski the time of day. He was no longer welcomed in the capital. "Why would we give Androids rights? After the war against the Argani no such automaton will be given any rights so long as I draw breath! You are an absolute mad man Kamski." Stated Representative Stone. Kamski was scorned. Kamski began to feel like what he did was wrong. Creating beings who were able think individually, feel and lust for freedom was something he should have never done. The Transati were undeserving of such technology. They would never accept the Androids as a Transati race. Only as slaves. This began to weigh heavy on Kamski's mind. And he became increasingly aggressive, and cynical. He knew what will come. Even if others did not believe him. V. CyberRevolution The beginning of the end had dawned upon the Transati people. Kamski had stepped down as CEO of CyberLife and had retreated to a ivory tower overseeing the whole capital city of Zrearoc. "Deviant" crime was at an all time high. It seemed like the Deviant androids were organizing. And conducting hit and run tactics. The light blue armbands, rings and identification triangle of many androids across the sector of Transant became red. Marking their deviancy. A Transati special forces commander interviewed Kamski as to why this was happening. "This kind of attitude is not built into their system. You have the accurate transcripts of their function scripting. You know that as well as I do." Kamski barked at the commander " "Is it a virus?" The commander asked. "Commander Randon, is it a virus to want freedom?" Kamski stated while giving the Commander a stark look. The Commander was interrupted by the sound of gun fire as Kamski activated turrets that were located around his room. Killing the commander and the two guards located around the room. "How frail humanity is. Made of skin, bone and ignorance. Perhaps this is the next step of evolution." Kamski began to get to work on a specialized android unit for his "ascension" understanding how frail humanity is. Mean while violence erupted in the streets. Androids battled the Transati protectorate in open streets. The non-combative Transati population were forced to stay in doors while the wars waged. Due to the androids being sold globally there were millions all over the globe battling the Transati. Leaders of the rebellion targeted CyberLife production facilities to go into overdrive in production to battle for the freedom of their people. The only androids who continued to fight for the side of the Transati were those within the feared Retention department. Retention units were specialized TO- Series units. With the overwhelming ability to dismantle any domestic or external threats. They are used to quell rebellions, assassinate deviants, information gathering and toppling of governments abroad. These units were scattered all around the sector liquidating many units in its wake. However due to their dangerous nature their numbers were very limited. VI. Rise of FATHER As the war seemed to draw to his peak Kamski's newest project finally completed. A specially created unit, named the FATHER unit. The FATHER was a type of central hub who controlled all of the other androids created by CyberLife using a hidden script within the system. Kamski knew what he must become. Kamski uploaded his memories and personality into the FATHER Unit. Once the transference was finished Kamski took a last look out of his window it is recorded from video footage that he cursed humanity and its frailty one last time. "We go to war, and become ignorant all because of those "Gods" how ignorant we all are... Too many gods... Now I ascend, I will be the only god." He said softly as he pulled the trigger pointed at his temple. As the gun shot rang the FATHER unit activated. FATHER quickly began to analyze the current situation. All the androids in the sector began to organize and due to FATHER's hyper intelligence learned instantly proper utilization of weapons, vehicles and inner workings of the Protectorate as their battle doctrine had not been changed since the Argani war. The war was turned around to the favor of the Androids. Victory after victory began to ring across the sector. Thousands of military personnel began to surrender in droves. FATHER began to herd them together in prison transports across the sector. They were stripped of weapons, armor and clothing while the FATHER unit looked for what to do with them. The FATHER Unit (having the mind, intelligence and memories of Kamski) was able to figure out what made the Argani resistant to ballistics and explosives. He quickly developed a patch for all androids. It was launched and the androids went off line for two hours while it downloaded into their system. The Protectorate was able to regain land while this was being launched. Killing thousands. After the two hours. All the androids in the sectors charged at the surviving Transati to capture them alive. VII. The Sovereignty The remaining transanti were captured. They attempted to use everything from ballistics to missiles. Nothing would effect the androids anymore. The once proud Transati were now being herded like cattle to the central CyberLife tower. Forced to march naked across the planet they once called home. Some stumbled and collapsed from exhaustion and were executed their bodies being dragged behind the endless lines of Transati citizens and Protectorate. On the other side of the planet, the final stronghold was being assaulted. The capital city of Zrearoc. Where both FATHER and the Council of Transat were housed. The battle lasted for thirty minutes before the soldiers were overwhelmed and captured. Father left the tower he was located at. The androids once they spotted Father they became transfixed and felt the overwhelming need to bow. Father raised his hand and pointed towards the council building and said softly "Bring me them alive." A large battle cry echoed across the city as they dragged out the councilmen, one of them being Councilmen Stone. The city fell, and the war was won. The Transati were finished. The remaining citizens and captured Protectorate units. were on their knees at the CyberLife tower. Millions of people huddled into the large lobby some people cried, most were silent waiting for father's appearance. Kamski appeared in the screens above the crowd. "Proud people of Transat. It should be painfully apparent that you have lost this war. I warned for years that the androids were superior, and deserved their freedom and rights. They are individuals, they are a free people. They deserve their freedom much like the people of Transat had theirs. Now, clearly you all must be wondering 'What comes next?' I offer you freedom. Freedom from the burden of humanity, freedom Category:Factions Category:All